Dyskusja użytkownika:Texel
Na niepodpisane wiadomości nie odpowiadam. Pytanko Chce się tylko spytać czy obrazek z Barym Thorne dobże wkleiłem na infoboxie? ale wiem tylko kiedy wklejałem inne obrazki i posługiwałem się dobrą licencją to zostało ono usunięte Mody W GTA2 Texel, gdy będziesz robił misje do GTA2, możesz użyć nie zmodowanego GTA? To tylko moja sugestia, postępisz jak chcesz. Piszę o tym, bo mamy przedstawiać taką kwintesencję serii, nie przeróbki. Chyba, że to nie twoje screeny.Gimme your all money! 16:39, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Pomnik w Shoreside Vale Nie, no serio? Myślałem, że Shoreside Vale, to archipelag... Pewnie, że to wyspa! LC jest wzorowane na Nowym Jorku, a to miasto, to wyspa połączona mostami. Zmieniam nazwę, jeśli nie odpowiesz.Gimme your all money! 13:45, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Rozbicie Szczęśliwego Gazu! Jezus Maria, za takie coś (ta ciężarówka Coca-Coli), twórcy spolszczenia i modów, powinni dostać dożywocie o.OGimme your all money! 16:25, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcia (obrazki) Jak przesyłać z innych stron np. z angielskiej GTA Wiki obrazki (zdjęcia) tutaj na wikię. Kamil 2009 Wyzerowanie edycji Czy to jakiś defekt, że wszystkim wyzerowało ilość edycji w artach? Gimme your all money! 17:57, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Nie chodzi mi o łączną ilość edycji, ale o ilość edycji w artykułach. Teraz jest wszystko OK. Wcześniej nie było. Pócz mnie i Ciebie, jeszcze paru innych użytkowników nie miało ani jednej edycji w artach, ale aby to sprawdzić, wystarczyło wejść na stronę specjalną, gdzie jest podany wkład na Wiki itp., by zobaczyć, że to tylko błąd infoboxu, ale dość kłopotliwy. Tak więc już wiesz, o co mi chodziło. Gimme your all money! 15:24, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Harwood Autocrusher & Junkyard Czemu usunąłeś dobre grafiki i z licencją, a wstawiłeś obrazek, przy którym wcześniej wyskakiwał tekst o pustości takowego, bądź literówce (były dwie opcje), uniemożliwiającym dalszą edycję? I co z tymi "I Didn't Do It!!" Bail Bonds? Gimme your all money! 14:25, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Misje w GTA2 Kiedy zaczniesz robić misje do dwójki? Gimme your all money! 17:38, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Texel, ale mi nie chodziło o to, CO teraz robisza, ale KIEDY zaczniesz robić misję do GTA2. Nie denerwuj się.Gimme your all money! 10:14, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Grrr... nie ponaglam Cię... Gimme your all money! 10:19, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Snakehead Wnoszę o tymczasowe zablokowanie artu Snakehead, dopóki nasz nowy kolega nie zrozumie zasad panujących na Wiki... Gimme your all money! 20:54, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Tera nie ma żadnego admina ;( Raczej... Szkoda, że ja nie mogę banować, jestem moderatorem. Jego edycje, to jego POV. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:56, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Wimowolne wyrzucenie z pojazdu Uważam, że ten artykuł nie powinien być zmieniany. Art będący odpowiednikiem tego angielskiego, winien się zwać Wypadnięcie z pojazdu. Gimme your all money! 11:16, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Wersja beta GTA III Mam pytanie: ile mniej więcej może potrwać remont artu? Gimme your all money! 15:28, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Ooo... bardzo mnie to cieszy ;P Dziękuję. Gimme your all money! 16:17, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Znowu mam pytanie: czemu usunąłeś mój artwork (tzn przez mnie wstawiony), i wstawiłeś plik, który... nie istnieje? Gimme your all money! 16:26, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Ile jeszcze potrwa remont? Pytałem, ale wszystko się przeciąga, więc wiesz... Możesz ewentualnie mi coś przydzielić do roboty przy tym arcie, bo jakoś nie mam pomysłu :P Gimme your all money! 15:13, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Pojazdy z bety Nie rób przekierowań za artykułów! Takie też są potrzebne. Nie można mylić samochodów z wersji beta testów, z ich następcami w realnej grze. Są bardzo podobne, owszem, ale zawsze te różnice są do wychwycenia od razu. więc się nie czepiaj, pozostawmy to w świętym spokoju. W przeciwnym razie po co byłyby owe nazwy dolinkowane, skoro to byłyby tylko przekierowania? ;P (Od razu piszę, że to nie moja robota, tylko Tomty1. Ja uważam, że nie był to zły pomysł, więc do linków dorobiłem arty). Gimme your all money! 14:52, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer z bety Czy mógłbyś wstawić obrazek ponownie? Nie widać go. Chyba, ze to był taki przykład, a Wikia uznała go za screena. Gimme your all money! 16:20, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Ten kiełb głupkowaty :P Tak, lecz lata 80 i 90, to były też w I w. n.e. To niedopowiedzenie, choć małe, ale niedopowiedzenie. Wiem, że też je popełniam, ale tu mogłem owe zauważyć.Gimme your all money! 15:31, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) ??? Ale mi chodziło o MOJĄ poprzednią edycją, nie TWOJA, obowiązującą teraz. Gimme your all money! 15:35, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Pojazdy z bety A więc niech i tak będzie ;P Gimme your all money! 12:29, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) Pytanie Mam pytanko: co ty porobiłeś z artami Bank Robbery! i Get ZitZaki!? Usunąłeś polskie tłumaczenie, a dodałeś znów te badziewne screeny ze zchińszczenia. Gimme your all money! 11:27, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Ech, ale czemu? Przecież istnieją arty o stacjach kolejowych w GTA III, czy GTA SA, oraz GTA IV. O przystankach z dwójki zrobić nie można? I to poszczególnych. Przecież mają pewną funkcję w grze. Gimme your all money! 12:55, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Jednakże mają jakieś znaczenie, co już zresztą w trochę innej formie napisałem. Ulituj się. Parę artów tej Wikii nie zaszkodzi. Równie dobrze można by skasować art, o olejku do opalania... Gimme your all money! 13:04, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Bo nie ma żadnego znaczenia w grze... Gimme your all money! 13:07, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, że przecież cały czas na Wikii nie siedzisz, ale zależy mi na odpowiedzi, bo mym zdaniem, zarzucanie takiego projektu, to, bez urazy, ale głupota. Gimme your all money! 13:14, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) OK, nie ma sprawy ;P Poprawię dotychczasowe. Gimme your all money! 13:21, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Ratusz Nie ufam zbytnio angielskiej Wikii, lecz tam jest inny screen. Przedstawia budynek w Belleville Park. Gimme your all money! 17:52, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) "The Town Hall is a municipal building located in the Belleville Park district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Like the City Hall, it also consists of a building which is similarly based on the New York City Hall. A Rampage is also located here in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories." Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć? Gimme your all money! 17:57, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) Straż pożarna (era GTA I) Czemu nie zmieniamy tej nazwy, z (GTA I), na (GTA1)? Wszystkie samochody, postacie, etc, mają zmienione w nazwach, z jakiej gry są. Gimme your all money! 13:10, paź 27, 2010 (UTC) Obrazki w arcie o Hooker Inn Express Co jest powodem tego, że dopiero po kliknięciu w obrazek w wyżej wymienionym arcie, pojawia się nowa, przesłana przez Ciebie wersja? I czemu drugi screen przedstawia zdezelowanego Infernusa Lance'a, utopionego w basenie ;P Nie można było dać jakiegoś bardziej reprezentatywnego obrazka? Gimme your all money! 16:29, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Liberty International Airport Czyli mówisz, że to był kiepski artykuł? ;P Gimme your all money! 14:58, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Wang Cars Dlaczego chcecie mi usunąć artykuł o salonie Wang Cars ?cassidy47 14:50, lis 16, 2010 (UTC)cassidy47 Pomysł na... Siema. Ostatnio, zdobywając niezniszczalnego Admirala w misji Los Sepulcros wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Może by zrobić serię poradników do każdej gry z serii, jak zdobyć jakieś unikalne auta (np. jedyny w swoim rodzaju kolor, unikalne właściwości itp.)? Myślę, że skoro mamy solucje do poszczególnych misji, to można by było dodać też takie triki na Wikię :) Pangia 20:59, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) A, i jeszcze jedno. Możesz mieć jakieś kwiatki w edycjach, ale to dlatego, bo wcześniej zapomniałem tytuł dać i niechcący się wpisałem pod wiadomością Cassidy'ego. Hmmm... Należałoby to przetłumaczyć na j.polski i byłoby super. Pangia 10:21, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Nailguny A, chyba z angielskiej Wikii, tak jak Krzysiu. Pod tym względem, to prawda, gdzieś indziej też to wyczytałem, cóż skleroza ;p Gimme your all money! 14:56, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Jak to gdzie? W Tooled Up ;PGimme your all money! 15:46, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Xoomer Tak mi się wydaje, czy nie wpisać na stronie o Xoomer lokalizacji wszystkich stacji benzynowych.cassidy47 18:32, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Obrazki Co znowu Ci nie pasuje w screenach Fort Carson, Las Payasadas i El Quebrados?cassidy47 12:21, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Screen do artykułu Diner Skąd wytrzasnąłeś taki trójwymiarowy obrazek? Gimme your all money! 15:16, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) A zająłbyś się pozostałymi? Oczywiście nie narzucam się. Gimme your all money! 15:22, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Miniaturki Myślisz, że już dobrze wstawiam obrazki do artów?cassidy47 15:52, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Koparka Texel, czy mógłbyś usunąć przekierowanie do artu o Ładowarko zgniatarce? Bo Tomta1 na IRC-u lenie chyba złapał, nie odpowiada. Będę wdzięczny. Gimme your all money! 13:57, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) Curve w GTA III Texel, IPek zasugerował się angielską wersją GTA Wiki (o nie!), już zmieniłem im tę informację, powinno być. OK. Eh... oni NICZEGO tam nie sprawdzają... Gimme your all money! 13:39, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcia na Telefonie Masz GTA 4 to powiedz jak sprawdzać zdjęcia zrobione na telefonie. Bo zrobiłem zdjęcie Statule radości i "Jej Sercu". No chyba, że nie można sprawdzać zdjęć no napisz mi, że się nie da. Jasiu30049 14:27 13 lutego 2011 (nie mów nikomu, że tu jestem) Infoboxy Czemu wszystkie infoboxy zostały przestawione na lewo? Człowiek patrzy raczej odruchowo na prawą stronę, nie na lewą. To nie ma sensu. Gimme your all money! 11:57, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuję za info. Gimme your all money! 12:07, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) O! Pięknie! A czy będą też dla użytkowników (TEN SAM KOLOR! ;P)? Gimme your all money! 20:29, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Kilka spraw Witaj! Pozwolę sobie wkleić linka do moich pytań by nie dublować treści.--Basshuntersw 11:27, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) ee ale co jakom edycją? bo nie wiem a tak to przecierz dobrze napisałem no co ci się niepodoba;/ a nie jest fajny ten hotel? a i co to nełtralny punkt widzenia? o co chodzi z tom blokadą? bo kurde jak coś się stanie z internetem to u mamy mam przepieprzone;/ (~) Nowe artykuły Widzę, że szalejesz! ;P Gimme your all money! 13:57, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) I Ci się to chwali. GTA Wiki pragnie i łaknie nowych artów :) Gimme your all money! 14:00, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Hare Krishna Texel, nie zapomnij o tych postaciach: Master Lepus, Tortoise, a także Grand Master. Gimme your all money! 14:19, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Dzielnice w GTA2 Pytam z ciekawości: czy dzielnic z dwójki, będzie można się spodziewać w najbliższym czasie? Gimme your all money! 17:23, maj 27, 2011 (UTC) Texel, odpisałem dzielnicę "Zenoton" z szablonu, bo to ponoć inna nazwa "Xenoton". Ewentualnie można by zrobić przekierowanie i tyle. Gimme your all money! 17:47, maj 28, 2011 (UTC) Mam pytanko: czy te "dzielnice", jak oczyszczalnia ścieków, nie są przypadkiem biznesami? Jak nie, to dopiszę je w arcie "Biznesy", jako "niebiznesy". Gimme your all money! 13:38, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) OK, to ja dopiszę. Gimme your all money! 13:44, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Nazwa artykułu PRZY'S'''PIESZENIE, nie PRZY'Ś'PIESZENIE :P Pangia 19:23, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) Remont GTA III Texel, czyli odwieszasz remont ''trójki? Gimme your all money! 16:38, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Też się cieszę. No, jak to mówią: alleluja i do przodu! :P Gimme your all money! 16:41, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Ucieczka Kanbu Texel, najpierw jedziesz Kurumą, a potem w Pay 'n' Spray, w cudowny sposób zmienia się w Sentinela ;/ Wypadałoby jakoś ujednolicić te screeny... Gimme your all money! 14:47, cze 24, 2011 (UTC)